Hallowed Be Thy Name
by Drops of Tears
Summary: The Chronicles of 'Our Father Which Art in Heaven': ...Falling in love is everything, but doing all you can to keep is where you start sinning and eventually get killed. That what happen to me, all because I fall in love with the same woman as my best fri
1. Say My Name

Summary: read the story, it's pretty good

Disclaim: i don't own Harry Potter nor any other characters. OR Draco sexy body! cry cry cry

* * *

I was put in Azkaban, a prison for witches and wizards alike, for thirteen years. I was accused of betraying my best friend and his family to Voldemort and for murdering thirteen people with one curse.

I was innocent on both accounts. Sometimes, I use to wonder what I did to deserve this punishment. Maybe it just fate or destiny or maybe my past sins have finally caught up with me. What sins you ask, the sin of selling my heart, the sin of not saving my unborn child, and the sin of falling in love with the same woman as my best friend.

Who would ever think that love was a sin? A sweet, forbidden fruit, which will bring the holiest men to its tree. And sweet she was. Thoughts of Lillian Evans kept me sane while in that forsaking prison. But even in death, fate won't allow me to be with her. It was my destiny to suffer forever and watch her from a way…

A book long forgotten was open by a young lady. The Diary of Sirius Black…

Date September 1, 1974

_Today we return back to Hogwarts. _

_It is our sixth year, fill with more learning,_

_Studying, books, work, and good behavior._

_Yeah right! It will be load with more fire whiskeys,_

_pranks, and girls ( except for Peter, of course)._

_The train ride to Hogwarts was so _

_BREATHTAKING_

_because she was there…_

"James, Sirius. Please behave this year," Mrs. Potter said to the boys in front of her.

"We'll try, mom," the messy hair boy kissed her on the cheek and started to walk to the train as he uncrossed his fingers.

"We will be better than last year, Mrs. Potter. And you can tell Mr. Potter that too." The shaggy haired boy kissed her too and ran to catch up with his friend.

"I hope you didn't mean that," James said to Sirius when he caught up.

"Of course, I did. Our pranks will be better this year."

"I already have a plan." They turn and waved to the old lady as she shook her head.

They got on the train and walk to their usual compartment. When they open the door they found Peter chasing a fly around. James pull out his wand and the fly stop in midair. Peter jump up and catch the fly. He gazed at it blissfully in his hands.

"I hope you not going to eat that." Sirius walk pass James into the compartment.

Peter look up, realizing that he was not a lone. His cheeks burn bright red as he allowed the fly to go out the window.

James shook his head while walking into the compartment. "Where's Remus?"

"He went to the prefects' compartment. He should be back soon."

James nod and turn his attention to Sirius. "Where were you this summer? I mean, you didn't come by for almost a month and then a week before school you show up. No owl, no foo, no nothing."

Sirius shrug, "I'm sorry mother but…how do I say this… oh yeah. I had to _handle_ something and_ got catch up_. What can I say?" Leaning back with a smirk on his face.

James smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"What did you have to do?"

"Gosh. Peter, he meant a girl. Apparently, a _very good_ girl…_if_ you know what I mean."

The ugly rat (: I mean Peter just nod his head.

'The girl wasn't just very good, she was great, wonderful, fantastic… she was Remus?

"Hi," Remus just walked into the compartment.

"The Prefects' meeting is over, I presume?"

"Yes, it's over, James"

"Well, I am going to the restroom. Be back soon." Sirius walk pass Remus, who eyed him funny. An unwanted feeling ran through him. He shook it off and rush down the train.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" A girl yelled after him. He smiled and rushed into an empty compartment near the back of the train.

A few moments later the door open to reveal the same girl from earlier. "You know you should really watch were you are going. You night hurt somebody." She closed the door behind her.

"Did I hurt you?" He put a silence charm on the door and step closer.

"No", she said softly as he touch her cheeks. "Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Good," he kissed her passionately against the wall. "Cause I_ never _will." He kissed her neck as she moan in respond. His hand sided up her shirt to her back and came around to her front. Her head fell back against the wall as she push her body to his. The feeling of her being open made her stop his hands.

"Sirius-"

"Do that again."

She open her eyes to meet his with confusion. "Do what?"

"Say my name." He kissed again.

"How…am…I….supposed…to…say…your…name…if…you…won't…stop…kissing…me?" She said between kisses.

"You are smart, find away." He kissed her once more.

"Siri-"

"You'll have to do better than that."

"Sirius."

"Now that's better." He continued to go on.

"We…have…to...stop." She managed breathlessly.

"Why? I don't want to," he continued.

"Because of ...my friends and…oh my gosh." His hands were everywhere, his lips were everywhere, his breath was everywhere; he was everywhere.

"Because, oh my gosh," he smirked. "Doesn't sound like much of a reason to me."

"Becausewearegoingtofar." She said in one breath.

He understood her. 'Damn, how could I forget about her 'condition'.' "I'm sorry," he button up her shirt but continued to kiss her.

She laughed, "I forgive you, but do you think you could stop kissing me?

"Sorry," he gave her one last kiss then pull back. He sat down with his hands behind his head. "Straighten up your clothes and get out of here."

"Sirius," the girl stood before him. "I'm-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now go." She smiled and left.

**

* * *

**

"You back? It took long enough." Alice made her move against Mekia.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected," she smiled to herself.

"I bet he was attentive," Mekia looked back that the game with a knowing smiled.

"Surprisingly, he was more than usual."

"I bet he was."

She raised her eyebrow and asked, "What's that supposed mean?"

"Your neck, Lillian, your neck." Now Alice looked up from the game to Lily, who touched her neck.

"What's on my…oh." She flushed as she remembered the heated moment. "Is it bad," she asked softly.

"Yip! It covers your half of neck and shoulder." Mekia made a move.

"It's _that_ bad!"

"No, worse. Its crimson red…I won."

"Lillian Marie Evans," Alice recovered from the shock, "I can't believe you. You let a boy kiss you like that."

"What a kiss it was." Mekia move her shirt's collar down. "What a mark it left. What-"

"A man I am," they turn to see James at the door with the rest of the Marauders behind him.

Please Review and Thanks for Reading. Hope u enjoy! Until next!


	2. Concept of being Bi, Gay, and Straight

Sept. 10, 1974

_It has been ten fucking days, and all James can talk about is Lily and that hickey. And saying phrases like "I'm going to kill that bastard," or "I can't believe she did this to us." Hell, if he doesn't stop complaining, I'll tell him that __**I'm **__the bastard he's looking for. So he can just kill me and put me out of my misery._

_Kill me, __**kill me**__…_

"Sirius, do you want me to kill you for that?" James growled, pointing his wand at the boy beside him.

Sirius turned back to his breakfast. "Please do." James poked his wand against his best friend's head. "It was just a suggestion. Nothing more, nothing less." He turned to Remus, whose face was buried in his book, and Peter, who laughed behind his hands. James' face turned red and he exclaimed, "She is _not _gay _or _bisexual!"

"All _I'm _saying is, if she _is _gay or bisexual, or both, you—"

"Wait, how can you be both bisexual and gay?"

"Because you can, Remus." Sirius drawled. "Now as I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_…" He cast a quirked eyebrow at Remus, who shrugged in amusement, and continued,

"If she's gay, bisexual, or both, then—"

"You can't be both."

"For the love of Merlin, Remus, _yes_ you _can_."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No. You can't!"

"Yes, you can!"

"Then you can be both straight and bisexual?"

"No, you can't!"

"But you _can _be both gay and bisexual…?"

"Yes!"

"Are you even _listening _to yourself?!"

"Are you listening to _your_self?"

"You can't be both, Sirius."

"Yes…you…" A hand on his should stopped him.

"Let me handle this." James cleared his throat and explained, in a voice much like that of Professor McGonagall, "You _can _be gay _and _bisexual, but _not_ straight _and _bisexual. You can be gay and bisexual, because you like both boys and girls, but like your own sex more than the opposite one, thus making you gay and bisexual. But you cannot be straight and bisexual for the simple fact as follows: if you like both boys and girls the same, then you're bi, but you can also like the opposite more than the same, because one outweighs the other."

"…Oh, I get it now!" Peter leaped out of his seat and enthusiastically clapped his hands.

"Thank you, Professor Potter, for that wonderful explanation." Sirius smirked.

"You're quite welcome, Professor Black."

"And while I'm that it, I'll reward Mister Pettigrew 10 points for not being as brainless of a troll as we all thought." Peter smiled proudly at this comment. "And Mister Lupin, detention with Professor McGonagall for not understanding the concepts of straight, gay, bi, and both."

"And James wonders why she doesn't like him." Remus muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Now, Professor Black, if you would be so kind as to continue?"

"Of course, Professor Potter. Now, if the lovely Lillian Evans is gay, bi, or both, then you could—theoretically speaking, of course—sleep with both girls and be satisfied. I know I would. Trust me, it's a _wonderful and satisfying experience_ to try." James nodded in mock fascination, rubbing his chin.

"That may very well, but **s**_**he**__**is not**_** gay**, bi, or both. _OK?!_"

"Okay, okay! I'm just _saying_, what other reason is there? After all…" Sirius made a baby face and pinched James' cheeks annoyingly. "You are so _sexy_! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Stop it!" He laughed. "I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius, and I _siriusly_ see no other reason."

"Maybe she has tasted," Remus murmured under his breath.

"What was that, Remus?"

"Nothing, James, I said she…just walked in." They turned to see three females walking together into the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come _on_, Lily!" Alice cried behind her friend, who stayed annoyingly tight-lipped. "Please, just tell us his name, or at least give us a hint!"

"

Please? Aren't we your best friends?" Mekia pouted.

"Please?"

"Please?!"

"Pretty _please_?!" The girls pleaded together.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Lillian sighed in frustration. "I'll give you a hint." She glanced at her best friends as she spoke. They were both beautiful in comparison to her—Alice, with her lively eyes, flowing hair and creamy skin; Mekia, with her chocolate-brown skin, soft mocha eyes, and shoulder-length black hair made her easily the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. She made the boys go wild.

Sometimes Lillian had to wonder how she became friend with them, when they were so resplendent and she so plain. She honestly didn't see why Sirius called her gorgeous, and she blushed from just the thought of him.

"Lily!" Alice's voice snapped Lillian out of her reverie. "Look, are you going to tell us or not?!"

"Oh look, she's _blushing_, Alice, from just _thinking _about him." Mekia smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Lillian spluttered.

"Or maybe from what he did to her." Mekia said slyly. Lillian reddened brightly and cleared her throat.

"As I was _saying_…" She stopped upon noticing the last person she wanted to see in front of her. She quirked her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Yes, how may I help you?" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I…I mean, _we_,that's Sirius and me…" James gestured to the others behind him for support, which they averted their eyes. He grinned sheepishly at the girls when he saw that he was by himself. Lillian and her friends tapped their feet expectantly. "Uh, we were wondering if whoever gave you that hickey was a girl or a boy." The young sorceress stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Are…are you implying that I'm _gay_?" Her voice was low and incredulous.

"No, no, not _gay_, exactly…maybe bisexual, or—" Pumpkin juice thrown in his face punctuated his words and he blinked the stinging liquid out of his eyes as his friends laughed at him. Once he properly regained his sight, he saw that Lillian had left the Hall.

"You know what, Potter, you really are a self-centered jerk." Alice scoffed in disgust, dumping her juice atop his matted head.

"Asshole." Mekia sneered, mimicking her friends' acts and she and Alice left the Great Hall.

"Well, at least you know she's not gay, bisexual, or both." Remus chuckled behind James's back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I cannot believe he actually thought that!' _Lillian thought in disbelief, walking to her dorm after a long day. Between classes, James had been trying to apologize to her again and again, and with every apology he attempted angered her more. She finally snapped on him in one of her classrooms. '_I bet he wishes it __**were **__a girl. That son-of-a—' _Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she was pulled into a dark classroom with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Shh…I won't hurt you." A male voice whispered in her ear. Lillian started to relax as her captor felt a small smile form on his palm. "Still mad at me?" How could she be, especially when he kissed her like he did?

"Yes…" She answered "Very mad."

"Then show me just how mad." He released her mouth and recaptured it with his own, letting his tongue explore her depths. (A/N: The door's closed, and there's a Silence Charm on it.)

Lillian pulled away from his embrace and turned to face him. "How about this?" She pushed him against the wall and kissed him back furiously. The young lovers lost track of time, and nothing seemed to matter but their infinite world of pleasure.

Lillian definitely didn't mind him slipping his hands up her shirt and unhooking her bra, or cupping her breasts. And the captor didn't mind her leaving little kiss marks on him, or softly moaning his name. Neither of them cared that they were half naked in a classroom, or that they were melded against each other so passionately.

"Now are you still mad?" He asked.

"Yes…just full of angry."

"Oh…" He kissed her neck. "Then here's my apology." He switched their positions, so that she was against the wall now, and let his hands wander up her skirt…

(A/N: Sorry, kiddies, but that's all the nasty for _this _chapter—use your imagination! P.S.: They didn't shrug; it was just a _very _good make-up session.)

Getting dressed, she turned to him and asked sarcastically, "Next time, do you think you could leave my clothes on?"

He gave her a wicked smirk and replied, "You sure weren't complaining a minute ago." She blushed, tugging on her robe. "Oh, is little Lily _blushing_?"

"No, her girlfriend is." She snapped.

Sighing, he asked, "Were you _really _mad at me?"

"Yes, Sirius Black, I was. But…after that little apology," she winked, "I suppose I forgive you."

"Well, since you forgave me, go give your girlfriend a kiss to make her stop blushing." Before Lillian could form a retort, Sirius pushed her out the door with a pat on her butt and swiftly closed the door behind her.

Lillian stumbled and fell into someone's arms. "Sorry…" She mumbled, looking up. "Severus?"

"It's okay." He smiled lightly. "Are you alright, though?" A voice interrupted her response.

"_Snivellu_s, what the _hell _are you doing with my girl?"


End file.
